Gewoon examen, of niet?
by CaptainSparrow-luv
Summary: Ik was heel erg melig, en ik dacht, waarom geen verhaal gaan schrijven met mensen van mijn klas in de hoofdrol? Dit is dus het resultaat. AF en toe een béétje OOC ;
1. Het begon met wiskunde

Examens, normaal, of toch niet?

Anja zuchtte diep. 'Ik zal zooooooo blij zijn als de examens erop zitten! Twee maanden vakantie! Eindelijk!' Ayla bekeek haar sceptisch. 'En eerst nog 3 examens afleggen, of was je dat vergeten of zo?! Ik bedoel, dit is toch echt niet normaal, ik draag de kennis van een 140 jarige op mijn schouders!' Free lachte 'Troost je Ayla, je ziet er nog lang niet zo oud uit! En wij hoeven tenminste niet te huilen om door de examens te komen!' Ze keken alledrie om naar een meisje met lang blond haar dat eruitzag of het in geen weken gewassen was. Het meisje liep helemaal voorovergebogen, met een paarse boekentas achter zich aan slepend. Ze zag eruit alsof ze dringend eens een beetje aan sport moest doen en gezonder zou moeten eten. 'Ja, daar heb je wel gelijk' knikte Ayla 'maar we moeten nog zoveel leren… En daarbij is het pas volgende week vakantie! En daar zijn we dus nog niet!' De bel rinkelde. 'Ok, allemaal heel veel succes met wiskunde, en doe het goed, hoewel dat toch altijd zo is…' zuchtte Free. Anja en Ayla keken haar fronsend aan. 'Wat?' 'Dat is helemaal niet waar!' zeurde Ayla, 'Ik heb helemaal niet grondig geleerd, en ik kan er niks van!' Anja kuchte. 'Laat maar' zei ze. Ze liepen de klas in. Na het eerste deel van het examen bleven ze nog even zitten. Free speelde met een soort van piratenmedaillon. (obsessie!).

Ineens lichtte het op en begon alles te draaien. 'Wow!' riep Free 'Niet goed!' Ze voelden hoe ze werd opgetild en zag Anja en Ayla ook door de lucht vliegen. Ze begonnen allemaal te gillen. Even later voelden ze een enorme klap en landden op een harde stenen vloer.

Anja was de eerste die iets zei: 'Waar in godsnaam zijn we?' 'Wel,' zei Free 'als ik niet beter wist, zou ik zeggen dat we in een cel liggen in Port Royal, en dat Jack Sparrow in de cel naast ons ligt. Waarom ben ik in slaap gevallen tijdens het examen, en waarom kom ik in mijn droom in een cel terecht?' In de cel naast hen klonk beweging. Ze keken alledrie om en zagen Maxim en Johannes in die cel liggen. 'Hey, jullie zijn er ook!' riep Free blij uit, 'Dan ben ik tenminste niet alleen in slaap gevallen.' Johannes keek heel erg bevreemd om zich heen. 'Waarom liggen we in een cel?' Maxim keek ook rond. 'Hé, er ligt ne gast verkleed als piraat in de cel.' De 'gast' bewoog; 'Ik ben niet verkleed, sorry hoor.' Zei hij met een diepe stem. Maxim slaakte een gilletje en de piraat keek op. 'Gilde jij nu net als een meisje?' 'Hey!' riepen Anja, Ayla en Free samen uit. De man keek naar hen om. Free slaakte een kreetje dat identiek was aan dat van Maxim. De man keek naar Maxim. 'Je gilde dus als een meisje, lad.' Free slaakte nog een gilletje. 'OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! Jij… Jij…' Ze bleef steken in haar woorden. Iedereen keek haar aan. 'JACK SPARROW, sorry, CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!' Jack grinnikte. 'Yes indeed, it's a pleasure milady's.' Hij nam zijn hoed af en groette. 'En waarvan ken jij mij?' Free dacht even razendsnel na, ze kon moeilijk vertellen van de films… 'Eehm,' zei ze 'van in school?' Iedereen keek haar opnieuw aan. 'Sinds wanneer gaan vrouwen naar school, tenminste, naar een school waar ze iets anders leren dan schoonmaken en naaien?' Nu keek iedereen naar Jack. Johannes schraapte zijn keel. Nu keek iedereen naar Johannes. 'Wij zitten wel allemaal in dezelfde klas, Mr. Sparrow.' 'Wat?!' riep Jack uit 'Jongens en meisjes in dezelfde school?!' 'Ook klas' verbeterde Anja. Jack leek volkomen verbijsterd. 'En gaan jullie tegenwoordig zo gekleed naar school? Ze keken naar elkaars kleren. Ze droegen allemaal kleren die heel hard leken op die van Jack: Een broek, wijd hemd, laarzen en hoeden. 'Fijn,' zei Free ' zitten we eindelijk eens in een exotisch land, zitten we in de cel. Hoe komen we hier eigenlijk?' Jack gaf antwoord. 'Wel, ik was rustig aan het wandelen, en jullie waren ook rustig aan het wandelen, denk ik. En toen kwamen de commandore en de hele soldaterie, en ontmantelden ons allemaal als piraten, sloegen jullie buiten westen toen jullie niet meewerkten en droegen jullie hierheen.' 'Maar,' protesteerde Free 'hoe kunnen ze ons nu ontmanteld hebben, wij hebben helemaal geen teken!' Ze hief haar pols op als bewijs. Een gebrande P werd zichtbaar. 'Ok dan, blijkbaar dus wel…' Al de rest keek ook naar hun polsen. Allemaal hadden ze ene P op hun pols. 'Baah,' piepte Anja. 'Niet fijn' zei Ayla, Johannes en Maxim zeiden niets. Er klonk gestommel van boven aan de trap. Iedereen keek naar boven. 'Commandore' fluisterde Jack. 'Jeej' zei Anja droog. Het was inderdaad de commandore die naar beneden kwam, gevolgd door een meisje in een strakke jurk. De meisjes keken met open mond naar elkaar. Ayla vond het eerste haar stem terug. 'CHARLOTTE?'


	2. Ontsnapt!

Ontsnapt!

Het meisje keek naar de grote groep mensen die in de cel zaten.

Ze glimlachte en liep naar de traliedeur. 'Hey, hoe komen jullie hier nu weer terecht?'

Free zuchtte. 'Charlotte, dat maakt niet uit, haal ons hier nu uit!'

Charlotte glimlachte opnieuw. 'Dat kan ik niet doen, mijn vader is namelijk de commandore, zie je. En hoe weten jullie mijn naam, ik ben zeker dat ik jullie nog nooit gezien heb.'

Ze keken met open mond naar Charlotte.

'Als dit een grap is, is het wel een heel misplaatste.' Zei Maxim 'Charlotte, doe eens even normaal en haal ons eruit!'

Charlotte draaide zich om naar de commandore, Norrington, natuurlijk.'Vader, ik zou even een klein gesprek willen voeren met onze gevangenen.'

'Natuurlijk liefje' glimlachte Norrington, (Free maakte een braak beweging) 'ik wacht boven, om 6 uur eten we, wees op tijd!'

En na deze woorden draaide hij zich om en verliet de kerker, na een vuile blik op de gevangenen (wij dus).

Toen hij verdwenen was draaide Charlotte zich terug om naar ons, en een duivelse grijns verscheen op haar gezicht.

'Nu ben ik diegene met de meeste macht, nu piepen jullie wel anders hè! Ik werd altijd buitengesloten, en nu ga ik jullie eens laten stikken. Letterlijk, misschien.'

En na nog een paar gemene grijnzen, die er zo belachelijk uitzagen dat iedereen in de cel, ondanks de benarde situatie, het uitproestte, wilde ze weggaan.

Free was diegene die als eerste terug iets zei. 'Je weet toch dat als je ons hier achterlaat, er 99 percent kans is dat ze ons morgen ophangen.'

Free draaide zich naar Jack 'Toch?'.

Jack knikte '100 percent, luv.'

Free keerde zich weer naar Charlotte. 'En dan heb je…' Ze telde het aantal mensen '5, nee, sorry Jack, 6 moorden op je geweten…'

'Nee,' grijnsde Charlotte 'je hebt zelf gezegd dat piraten doden niet gezien werd als moord, dus mijn geweten is nog helemaal zuiver.'  
Charlotte wilde terug naar boven lopen.

'Zo zuiver als een klont modder, ja.' Gromde Free.

Charlotte draaide zich terug om en liep op Free af. ' Als je nog een keer zoiets zegt, zal ik er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat ze jou radbraken of zo! En dan kom ik er naar kijken.'

'Jeej,' antwoordde Free droog, 'jij begon bijna te braken toen de Luyckx dat vertelde in de klas, en nu zal je komen kijken? Ik kan niet wachten. En jij bent echt diegene die ik als gast op mijn afscheidsfeestje wil…'

Iedereen lachte, behalve Charlotte, die snoof en liep de trap op.

'Ok,' zei Free 'die ontsnappingspoging is mislukt, wat nu?'

Iedereen keek weer naar Jack.

'Wat?'

'Jij bent de expert in ontsnappen, haal ons eruit!' zei Free.

Johannes zuchtte. 'We geraken hier dus niet uit, en morgen worden we opgehangen, en dan zijn we dood, leuk begin van de vakantie…'

'Bekijk het van de positieve kant, Johannes, we missen examen Nederlands en Grieks… En denk aan hoe Stoops zou reageren als ze wist waar we nu waren.' Iedereen lachte weer, behalve Jack, die nogal geschokt leek.

'Kennen jullie Stoops? Edith Stoops?'

We stopten abrupt met lachen.

'Ja, dat is onze lerares Grieks, waarom?' vroeg Ayla wantrouwig.

'Wel,' zei Jack een beetje onwennig, omdat we allemaal met giga ogen naar hem staarden. 'Stoops is eerste stuurman, vrouw op 'De Tackxus'.

We staarden hem met nog grotere ogen aan.

En Anja (de meest normale van het gezelschap op dit moment) vroeg: 'Is dat een piratenschip?'

'Jep.' zei Jack 'Een van de meest ruwe en snelste schepen in de hele Caribbean, afgezien van de Pearl.'

'En de Flying Dutchman.' Voegde Free er aan toe. Nu staarde iedereen naar haar. 'Is toch?' Anja barstte in lachen uit. 'De voorouder van Stoops is een piraat, mwoehahahahaha! Als ze dat moest weten…'

'En wie is de kapitein?' vroeg Maxim.

'Cp'n Tackx.' Zei Jack. Het werd doodstil. Johannes verslikte zich.

(A/N Geen idee hoe dat kan, aangezien er geen eten en drinken in de cel was, but, who cares, het is mijn verhaal)

'Dit is echt niet normaal meer.' Fluisterde Free. 'Waarom niet?' vroeg Jack.

'Tackx was onze leraar godsdienst en Nederlands, en hij is echt supercool. En zijn voorouder is ook piraat? Dat zie ik er nu wel in, met dreadlocks en al.'

'Voorouder?' vroeg Jack verbaasd 'Huh?'

'Laat maar.' Zei Maxim. 'En hoe gaan we hier uitgeraken?'

'Niet!' Zei Anja vrolijk

Iedereen keek nu naar Anja.

'Waarom ben je daar blij om?'

'Geen idee.'

Zucht.

De minuten kropen vooruit.

'Hoe laat is het?' vroeg Ayla voor de 200ste keer in een minuut.

'AYLA, KOP DICHT!' brulde Free.

'Sorry.'

'Excuses aanvaard.'

'Bedankt'

'Moet er geen Will of Elizabeth ons komen redden?' vroeg Free gefrustreerd.

'Verhuisd en wonen nu ergens in Singapore.'

'Ow.'

'Hoe weet jij van Will en Liz?'

'Gewoon.'

Het was doodstil. Iedereen was in zijn eigen gedachten verzonken. Die waarschijnlijk gingen over opgehangen worden in de Middeleeuwen.

'Ik heb dorst.' Zei Free ongeveer een halfuur later.

'Ja, ik ook.' Zei Johannes.

'Sorry, maar er is hier geen drinken in de cel. Pas laat vanavond komen ze drinken brengen.' Zuchtte Jack

'Ervaring?'

'Wil je niet weten.'

Free leek even heel diep in gedachten. Ze fronste haar voorhoofd. Ineens klaarde haar gezicht op.

'In de hoeveelste cel van links zitten we?' vroeg ze.

Iedereen keek haar vreemd aan.

'Waarom…?' Begon Maxim.

'Wacht maar af. Hoeveelste?'

'Derde van links.'

'Perfect' Ze liep naar de achterste muur, en begon op de stenen te kloppen.

'Eh, Free, gaat het?' Vroeg Ayla ongerust, alsof ze vermoedde dat Free gek geworden was.

Free antwoordde niet, maar ging door met op stenen te tikken. Ze leek gevonden te hebben wat ze moest, want ze begon ertegen te duwen. Geen effect.

'Jack, geef dat bot daar eens aan.'

Jack gaf haar het afgebroken stuk bot.

'Bedankt.'

Ze begon ermee in een klein gat te porren. Ineens klok er een krak en gaf de steen mee. Free trok hem eruit en begon in het gat te voelen. Er klonk het gerinkel van glas, en Free ging grijnzend recht zitten, met drie flessen rum in haar handen.

'Hoe wist jij…?' Stamelde Jack.

'Vrouwelijk intuïtie.' Grijnsde Free, en ze gaf een fles aan Jack, een aan Johannes en Maxim, en deelde de derde met Anja en Ayla.

Iedereen, behalve Free en Jack, leken het veel te sterk te vinden.

Na een paar slokken had Ayla tranen in haar ogen. 'Het brandt!' kuchte ze.

'Deehee, het is rum.' Zei Free, terwijl ze met haar ogen draaide.

'Nee, echt?' vroeg Ayla sarcastisch.

Nadat de rum op was, en Free de overige had verdeeld voor de rest van de tijd, gingen ze terug zitten, nu een heel stuk vrolijker door de rum.

'We komen er vast wel uit.' Giechelde Johannes, die blijkbaar een beetje te veel rum op had.

'Ik heb een idee!' riep Free luid.

Iedereen keek haar aan. Alweer.

'Wacht even.' Ze begon in haar haar (met vlechtjes, deehee, Pirate) te zoeken.

Maxim, Ayla en Anja keken elkaar vreemd aan. Johannes niet, die was ondertussen half in slaap. De gedachte: 'Ze is gek' was duidelijk van hun gezichten af te lezen.

'Kijk!' riep Free triomfantelijk. In haar hand lag een paperclip en een haarspeld.

Iedereen keek er naar.

Maxim was de eerste om iets te zeggen. 'Waarom hangt er een paperclip in jouw haar?'

Free haalde haar schouders op. 'Omdat ik uniek ben?'

Jack keek heel blij toen hij dat hoorde. 'Eindelijk iemand die mijn mening daarover deelt, niet gek, maar uniek! Zeg ik ook altijd.'

Ze liep naar de deur en frunnikte met de haarspeld in het slot. Een paar minuten gingen voorbij. Ineens klikte het slot open.

'Yes!'

De meisjes liepen direct de cel uit. Free liep nog even terug binnen. Rum pakken.

Free wilde net de andere cel openen toen er geluid klonk van boven.

'Shit' Vloekte Free. 'Anja, Ayla, ga even terug in die cel, ik los dit op.'

'Wat?' vroegen de meisjes.

Free zuchtte en duwde hen terug in de cel. Ze vielen onzacht op de grond.

Free knikte en dook achter een ton die daar stond. Diegene die naar beneden kwam, was niemand minder dan… Norrington! Hij liep naar de cellen met een dienblad eten. Toen hij bij die van hen kwam opende hij de traliedeur een ieniemieniebeetje en schoof de borden naar binnen. Toen keek hij fronsend naar de cel met Anja en Ayla, die heel onschuldig naar hem glimlachten.

'Waren er geen drie meisjes?' vroeg hij dreigend.

Net op dat moment besloot Jack om commentaar te geven.

'Hey James, dit zijn bonen, ik lust geen bonen, breng eens iets eetbaars.'

Van achter haar ton moest Free moeite doen om niet te gaan lachen, want dat zou haar direct verraden.

Norringon ging vlak voor de celdeur van de jongens staan. 'Jij bent niet in de positie om eisen te stellen, Sparrow.' Zei hij ijzig.

Free besloot dat nu het juiste moment was om actie te ondernemen. Ze stapte van achter haar ton en tikte Norry op zijn schouder. Hij draaide zich meteen om.

'Captain Sparrow, mate.' En ze sloeg de fles rum, die ze nog steeds in haar handen had kapot op zijn hoofd. 'Is dat nu zo moeilijk te onthouden?'

Jack grijnsde tevreden. 'Schitterende actie luv!'

'Alleen jammer van de rum' zuchtte Free, terwijl ze beide deuren opende. 'En het lijkt me het beste dat we nu meteen vertrekken, voordat een van zijn vriendjes komt kijken waar hij blijft en alarm slaat.'

'Niet zonder mijn spullen!' Jack natuurlijk…


	3. Commandeer, it's commandeer!

**Hihi, Free heeft mij haar verhaal toevertrouwd, en ik moet het op fanfiction zetten, dus ik ga hier... ehm... er een zootje van maken!!  
Ok, voor de arme zielen onder ons, die niet weten wie ik ben, ik ben CeliaLauna, ook wel gewoon Celia genoemd. En ik vind het dus onrechtvaardig dat ik nog geen rol in dit verhaal heb gekregen. En Free had nog zo gezegt dat ik hem zou krijgen, schandalig gewoon! (Nou ja, ze had gezegt, iets verder in het verhaal, maar goed)  
Ehm, wat kan ik nog zeggen? ehm geen idee. Gewoon lezen dus, echt super grappig! en zo typisch Free en ik, maar ja, dat zal je wel snel begrijpen.**

* * *

Commandeer, it's commandeer!

Na deze spectaculaire ontsnapping uit de cel, slopen ze alle samen naar boven, maar niet zonder eerst zichzelf nog wat te bewapenen. Anja en Ayla kozen voor pistolen, Maxim voor een sabel, Johannes niets, want hij wist niet waar hij was; en Free nam een zwaard, 2 pistolen aan elke kant van haar zij, een dolk in haar rechterlaars, en een klein pistool in haar linkerlaars. Toen iedereen haar aankeek, keek ze onschuldig terug. 'Wat? Ik wil nog niet dood, hoor!'

Daar bleken echter nog twee bewakers te staan. Free vloekte zacht. Waarom ging er ook niets van de eerste keer goed vandaag? Ze draaide zich naar de 5 mensen achter haar. Ze keken allemaal nogal verslagen.

Free dacht razendsnel na. Er kwam een zinnetje in haar op. 'Denk als de welp, denk als de welp.' Leuk, dat hielp veel. Wacht, als je erover nadenkt, helpt dat inderdaad veel!

Free keek rond een spotte een touw, dat vlak naast Anja hing 'Aha.'

Ze wees naar het touw. Anja begreep de hint onmiddellijk en gaf het aan haar. Free nam het aan en wenkte Jack. Die kwam naast haar staan en Free fluisterde iets in zijn oor. Er verscheen een grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Dat zou nog wel eens kunnen werken, luv.'

Iedereen behalve Free keek vreemd op bij het woordje 'luv'.

'Natuurlijk kan het werken, het is mijn idee!' grijnsde Free terug.

Maxim draaide zich naar Ayla. 'Wat betekent die grijns op hun gezicht?'

Ayla haalde haar schouders op.

Anja antwoordde. 'Wel, van wat ik weet van Pirates, wilt die grijns zeggen dat er een gevaarlijk plan op het punt staat om te gebeuren.'

'Oh, Fijn.'

Free rolde het touw af, gaf het ene eind aan Jack en hield het andere stevig zelf vast.

Jack fluisterde ondertussen dat iedereen hen moest volgen.

Iedereen volgde braaf. Johannes had geen flauw idee wat ze aan het doen waren, aangezien hij zo dronken was dat Jack er nog een puntje aan zou kunnen zuigen, alleen had hij er nog geen halve fles op, maar dit niet ter zake. In elk geval, ze liepen zo zacht mogelijk naar de deur. Free gaf een knipoog en liep de deur door, voorbij de bewakers voorbij. 'Goedemorgen heren, wat een prachtige dag, vindt u ook niet?'

De mannen knikten en glimlachten.

Free fronste haar wenkbrauwen. Als ze het nu niet doorhadden ging het plan helemaal fout.

Ze kuchte. De bewakers keken op. 'He, zat jij niet in de cel?'

'Euhm, nee?'

'Volgens mij wel.'

'Ja?'

'Ja.'

'En?'

'Dan moet je terug in de cel?'

'Waarom?'

'Daarom.'

'Waarom daarom?'

'Euhm…'

'Aha, dus er is geen bepaalde reden dat ik terug in de cel moet, dus dan zal ik jullie niet langer storen, tot ziens.'

Free draaide zich om en trok het touw, dat ze nog steeds in haar handen had mee.

De bewakers sprongen op en gingen vlak voor Free staan, die onschuldig glimlachte.

'Jij moet terug, met of zonder geweld.'

'Mag ik erover nadenken?'

'Nee.'

'Ow'

'Dus meekomen jij.' Hij probeerde Free haar arm te grijpen. Die trok ze echter snel terug.

'Als je mij aanraakt, ga ik gillen.' Waarschuwde ze.

Ze grepen haar vast.

'Ja, dan vraag je er natuurlijk wel om, hè.'

Free haalde diep adem en begon te gillen. De bewakers sloegen hun handen voor hun oren.

Van die positie maakte Jack gebruik door met het andere eind touw naar voor te lopen en ervoor te zorgen dat de twee omvervielen als kegels.

'Okay!' brulde Jack 'Iedereen rennen, dit zal iemand wel gehoord hebben!'

'Nee echt?'

Iedereen rende zo snel mogelijk, en Maxim sleurde Johannes mee, die echt nergens van wist.

Net toen ze buiten waren, bleek dat Norry terug wakker was geworden.

'Die kerel heeft echt een briljante timing…' bromde Anja knorrig.

Iedereen knikte hevig.

Norry liep achter hen aan, zwaaiend met zijn handen en onder de rum.

Ondanks de ernst van de zaak kreeg Free de slappe lach.

'Hé Jack, volgens mij zie jij er zo uit als je uit Tortuga komt!'

'Helemaal niet!' zei Jack verontwaardigd.

'Echt wel!'

'Echt niet!'

'Echt wel!'

'Echt niet!'

'Echt wel, echt wel, echt vet van wel!'

'Kunnen jullie nu geen 5 minuten je kop houden? We worden achtervolgd door, hoe noemt het ook alweer? Royal ding!' riep Anja gefrustreerd.

'Royal Navy.' Zeiden Free en Jack tegelijk. Ze keken elkaar verbaasd aan en glimlachten toen.

'KUNNEN JULLIE OP EEN ANDER MOMENT ROMANTISCH DOEN? NU IS ER GEEN TIJD!' brulde Ayla.

'Waarom is iedereen zo gefrustreerd?' vroeg Free verbaasd 'We geraken wel weg, don't worry…'

'Groot gelijk luv'

'Ik weet het, ik heb altijd gelijk.'

'Echt niet.'

'Echt wel.'

'Echt niet.'

'Kop dicht.'

'We moeten naar de haven, als we geluk hebben kunnen we daar een schip commanderen!' riep Jack, die na een blik achterom, zag dat de Royals dichter waren gekomen.

Ineens begonnen de Royals ook te schieten.

Johannes werd terug wakker. 'Hé, er word op ons geschoten.'

'NU AL DOOR???'

'Sorry, sorry, ik zwijg al.' Hij keek naar de naderende haven. Gaan we een schip stelen?'

Commandeer, it's commandeer!!!!!!' brulden Free en Jack alweer tesamen.

'Okay, okay, jemig, waarom is iedereen zo gefrustreerd???'

'Kop dicht Johannes.'

* * *

**Mhwoehahaha! Johannes is de pineut oléé oléé.  
oke, dat was sadistisch, but, I don't care.**

**Ik weet toevallig het Free heel veel gaat schelen als niemand op dat grijsachtige knopje gaat drukken, dus, please, mensen, wees zo goed van aard en geef mijn beste vriendin een aardig commentaartje. (De commen, dan he, het taartje krijg ik, savvy:P)**


	4. Lopen, Bruiloft, Op het schip

**Hey iedereen! Hier ben ik weer! Ik weet dat het een eeuwigheid geleden is, maar helaas (snif, snif) is school weer begonnen, en dus is mijn brein weer beperkt tot saaie dingen zoals aardrijkskunde en geschiedenis enzoverder enzovoort.**

**Maar ik heb nieuwe motivatie gevonden voor dit schooljaar! Mijn vader zei een tijd geleden dat ik nooit Captain zou kunnen worden van een schip, omdat ik slecht ben in aardrijkskunde en geschiedenis. Dus moet ik het tegendeel bewijzen! (Niet dat ik mij normaal iets aantrek van zijn opmerkingen, ik bedoel, dat zeg je niet tegen je dochter! ) Maar voor dit had hij slikt om moeilijke woord eruit te krijgen gelijk.  
Tot zover de info over mijn Oh-Zo-Boeiende-Schoolleven.**

**Over mijn verhaal: Evi en Steven zijn nieuw! Welkom in mijn verhaal!  
****Steven is een schoolvriend, en Evi ken ik via Steven, via Msn.**

**Ik wil graag nog even mijn reviewers bedanken: Thanks guys!  
En speciaal CeliaLauna, om mij zo vreselijk te pushen dit chapter af te maken. Knipoog naar Celia Toch Celia?**

**Hier is het nieuwe chapter! Enjoy!**

Lopen, Bruiloft, Ze gooiden ons met geweld het schip af!

Nadat ze een kwartier hadden zitten lopen, bereikten ze eindelijk de haven.

Iedereen was buiten adem.

'In de film hijg lijkt dat toch hijg een stuk korter hijg' pufte Anja.

'Ja hè!' zei Free vrolijk 'Maar we kunnen nogal moeilijk stoppen, kijk maar eens achterom.'

'Liever niet' verzuchtte Ayla.

Het moet waarschijnlijk wel een raar gezicht geweest zijn: de meest gevreesde piraat in de Caraïben, op de voet gevolgd door 3 meisjes en 2 jongens, achtervolgd door ongeveer de hele Royal Navy, niet een alledaags gebeuren.

'Ongezien een schip stelen is redelijk onmogelijk nu.' Stelde Maxim vast.

'Je meent het…' antwoordde Free sarcastisch. 'Jack, jij weet wel een uitweg, toch?'

'Tuurlijk luv! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!'

'Weten we, weten we…'

'Iedereen, volg mij!'

'Doen we dat al niet?'

'…'

Ineens maakte Jack een scherpe bocht, vlak voor een lading opgestapelde tonnen.

Iedereen volgde hem, of toch, probeerde. Onze favoriete Commandore aller tijden schoof uit en gleed tussen een lading vis, gevolgd door de helft van de soldaatjes.

Hiervan maakten onze helden gebruik om weg te vluchten in een klein donker steegje, en toen ze achterom keken, zagen ze inderdaad dat ze een flinke voorsprong hadden opgebouwd op de soldaten. Die vonden dit helaas niet zo leuk en probeerden hen in te halen.

Ayla gilde en ze versnelden hun pas, tot ze ineens voor een muur stonden.

'Oh, Bugger'

'Shit'

'Not good'

'O nee…'

'Fuck'

'Hè, waar zijn we?'

Zucht

'Nu zijn we eraan, nu zijn we eraan, nu zijn we eraan' mompelde Ayla.

'Nog niet…' zei Free langzaam 'Maar wel als we niet snel denken… Iedereen, neem Jack vast!'

'Maar luv, waarom?'

'DOE GEWOON!'

Dus Maxim nam Jack zijn linkerarm en Johannes' linkerarm, Ayla en Anja zijn rechterarm, en Free had haar arm om zijn nek geslagen (whuhahahahaha!) voor ze een touw vastgreep en het andere touw doorsneed. Het touw schoot los en er vielen zakken met gruis in naar beneden, terwijl ze omhoog vlogen.

Ze landden perfect op het dak van een van de huizen aan weerskanten.

'Hm, ik had niet gedacht dat het zooooooo goed zou werken.'

Norry en Co waren beneden hysterisch aan het gillen dat we naar beneden moesten komen. Ehm, niet dus! Na zoveel moeite om boven te komen? Kom ons dan toch lekker zelf halen?

'Okay, nu staan we op een dak, ergens aan de rand van Port Royal, iemand een idee hoe we van hier naar de haven geraken?' vroeg Free optimistisch.

Het was Johannes die antwoord gaf: 'Ik heb een idee!'

'Johannes, jij bent dronken, het lijkt me geen goed idee om jouw idee te gebruiken als algemeen idee, aangezien dat, doordat het feit dat jij dronken bent, jouw ideeën waarschijnlijk even wankel zullen zijn aan jouw evenwicht, aan de andere kant is Jack ook altijd dronken, en zijn ideeën werken altijd, dus maakt het niet uit dat je dronken bent. Okay, zeg maar.'

Maxim fronste even bij die uiteenzetting, maar Jack knikte, weliswaar een beetje verontwaardigd.

Johannes keek extreem happy. 'Wel, als we nu eens naar beneden glijden? Van het dak? Dan komen we zeker beneden.'

'Dat is het domste idee dat ik…' begon Ayla.

'Het zou best wel eens kunnen werken.'

Ayla keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar Free. 'Werken? Dat plan? Als jij beneden wilt komen met gebroken botten en een bloedneus, be my guest. Ik niet.'

'Jij dacht ook dat dat touwding niet zou werken, en kijk! Dat deed het wel, aangezien we nu boven op een dak staan, en daarjuist nog op de grond!'

'Dus… Iedereen maakte ze klaar om te springen?' zei Maxim.

'Wacht!' riep Jack hij liep naar de andere kant van het dak, waar de soldaatjes nog steeds naar boven probeerden te klimmen. 'OI! Commandore!'

De Commandore keek op toen hij zijn titel hoorde, en hij keek kwaad naar het onbereikbare groepje mensen.

Free, die ondertussen al door had wat Jack van plan was (iedere goede fan weet dat toch??? Never mind.) ging er naast staan.

'Gentlemen' begon Jack, en Free voegde er snel achter 'vissenkop', en samen vervolgden ze 'This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!' 'And me! Me am Captain too! Captain Frederique Sarah Ana-Maria Karisha Giselle Jacqueline, at your service.' En ze maakte een kniebuiging. 'Klaar om te springen, Jack?'

'Absoluut luv!'

'En jullie?' vroeg Free aan de rest.

Die keken nogal angstig en schudden hun hoofd.

'I take that as a yes.'

En hierna sprong ze op de schuine zijde van het dak, en roetsjte naar beneden.

De vlucht was zalig, maar de landing was minder zacht.

'Oef!' Free was recht op een stenen vloer geland. 'Okay, voor zover de extreem comfortabele landingen.' Ze ging recht staan en keek om zich heen.

Naast haar vielen Anja en Ayla op de grond. Blijkbaar een even niet-zachte landing. Free grijnsde toen ze de verdwaasde gezichten van de meisjes zag. Anja keek kwaad naar haar en toen verschrikt. 'Free, kijk uit!'

'Wat?'

Knal!

Voor de tweede keer in 1 minuut viel Free oncomfortabel op de grond. Deze keer met een Jack op haar buik.

'Wel, dit was een van de beste landingen ooit.' Hij keek haar grijnzend aan. 'Ik wist wel dat je voor me viel…'

Free zag Anja en Ayla grijnzen terwijl ze rood werd. 'Wel, jij viel OP mij. Letterlijk.'

Subtiele hint dat hij van haar af moest gaan, maar die werd genegeerd.

'Jack, ga van me af.'

'Zeker dat je dat wilt?'

'Nee, blijf gewoon lekker liggen waar je ligt.'

'As you wish.'

'Dat was sarcastisch!'

'Maar luv…'

'Jack, ga van me af, NU!' Ze probeerde hem van haar af te duwen. Zonder resultaat.

Johannes en Maxim keken met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar het tafereel.

Anja en Ayla rolden over de grond van het lachen.

Free begon nu extreem pissig te worden. 'JACK. GA. NU. VAN. ME. AF. !'

'Alleen als je me aanspreekt met mijn titel!' zei Jack treiterig.

'Nee'

'Ja'

'Nee'

'Dan blijf ik liggen.'

'Okay dan…' Zuchtte Free 'CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, ga nu van me af!'

Jack grijnsde breed. 'Vraag het nu eens vriendelijk en alsof je het meent…'

'Nee'

'Ja'

'NEE'

'Dan blijf ik lekker liggen!'

'Klein kind'

'Captain Klein kind, luv'

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Wat jij wilt! Captain Jack Sparrow, ga nu ALSTUBLIEFT van me af!'

Jacks grijns werd onmogelijk breed. 'Noem jij dat vriendelijk? Dat kan echt wel beter…'

'Jack, als ik hier onder jou uit ben, ben je dood, dat weet je toch, hè?'

'Aaah, luv, dat zou je zielige mij toch niet aandoen…'

Free keek recht in Jacks ogen en besloot dat ze dat ze hem inderdaad niet zou kunnen aandoen. Jack keek recht terug, en boog zich iets meer naar haar toe.

Free keek diep in zijn mooie, door kohl omringde chocoladebruine ogen, en voelde al haar knorrigheid verdwijnen. **(Oeeeeeh, bijna kus moment!!!)**

Maar net toen hij nog dichterbij kwam, besefte ze dat Anja, Ayla, Johannes en Maxim nog steeds aan het staren waren, dus duwde ze Jack weg.

'Jack, please, ga van me af…' zei ze dwingend.

'Okay, okay…' zei Jack. Fijn, nu was hij knorrig.

Free stond op en klopte haar kleren af. 'En nu?'

Anja, Ayla, Johannes en zelfs Jack haalden hun schouders op.

Maxim daarentegen kreeg een gevaarlijke glans in zijn ogen. Free keek hem hoopvol aan. Gevaarlijke glans betekende meestal dat een onmogelijk idee dat zo onmogelijk was dat het perfect zou lukken op weg was.

'Waarom gaan we niet gewoon door de riool?' vroeg Maxim.

Free keek teleurgesteld. Gevaarlijke glans betekende MEESTAL iets waarbij er een hoop actie komt kijken, gevaarlijke ontsnappingen en misschien zelfs een beetje Commandore pesten, maar NIET door vieze, smerige en compleet ieuwe buizen kruipen! NIET!

Maar voor ze haar mond had opengedaan om te protesteren, bonkte er iemand op de grote deur aan de andere kant van het plein, en hoorden ze Mister James dingen roepen waarvan ze slechts enkele woorden konden verstaan. 'Piraten, haat, stinkvis, afspraak, galg!' waren de belangrijkste.

'Een rioolbuis lijkt ineens heel aantrekkelijk.' Zei Free monter.

En zonder verder een woord te wisselen opende Maxim de rioolput en sprong erin, gevolgd door de rest.

Ze liepen door de rioolbuis in de richting waar de zee normaalgezien zou moeten liggen, en na een kwartier gevloek van de meisjes, gezucht van Maxim en Jack, en geklaag van Johannes over een gescheurde nagel, bereikten ze eindelijk een riooldeksel dat volgens Jack vlak aan de steigers was.

Toen ze eruit kropen zagen ze inderdaad de steiger liggen. Helaas voor hen was er blijkbaar een bruiloft aan de gang.

'He damned…' zuchtte Ayla 'Er zit ons echt niets mee vandaag hè?'

'Nowp…' zuchtte ook Free 'Okay dan… Ik weet niet wat jullie gaan doen, maar ik ga erdoor…'

En ze liep recht door de bezoekers van de bruiloft heen. 'Sorry, excuseer, het spijt me, opzij, pardon service, pas op de schoenen, laat me even door, bedankt!'

En toen ze voorbij het bruidspaar kwam, tilde ze even haar hoed op, 'Gelukswensen samen.', en ze liep verder. Maar ze verstijfde toen ze zag wie de bruidegom was. 'STEVEN?!'

De bruidegom, die inderdaad Steven was, keek haar stomverbaasd aan. 'Free?! Wat doe jij hier?'

'Kan ik evengoed vragen! WTF doe jij hier?'

'Trouwen.'

'Ja, dat zie ik, met wie? Hoe? Wat? Waarom?'

'Met wie, met Evi, Hoe, met een priester, wat, TROUWEN, waarom, omdat ik van haar hou!!!'

'Evi? Als in Evi, MSN Evi?'

'Hoi Free!' zei Evi vrolijk, en ze tilde haar sluier op.

Free zag Evi vrolijk naar haar kijken. Ze rolde met haar ogen, nam Evi bij de pols, en sleurde haar mee naar de steigers.

Steven gilde: 'MIJN VROUW!'

'Bijna vrouw.' Verbeterde de priester 'Wel, het lijkt erop dat we de bruiloft moeten afblazen vanwege ontvoering door piraten. Als je binnen de 3 uur alle spullen terug aflevert, krijg je terugbetaald.'

Maar Steven, heldhaftig als hij was, rende door de menigte achter Evi aan.

De priester haalde zijn schouders op. 'Die betaalt volledige prijs…'

Ondertussen was Free aangekomen bij de rest, die stonden te wachten.

'Mensen, we hebben een probleem, Evi is ook van bij ons, en Steven is hier ook! En ze gingen trouwen!' zei Free hysterisch.

'Nu ja…' mompelde Evi verontwaardigd 'zo'n groot probleem is dat toch ook niet…'

'JAWEL! JULLIE ZIJN BUGGER 15!'

'Wel, als je het zo bekijkt…'

Jack stond extreem verbaasd te kijken, waarschijnlijk had dat iets te maken met het feit dat er ineens een bruid tussen de andere 'piraten' stond.

Op dat moment besloot Steven om in beeld te springen, terwijl hij het deuntje van Superman neuriede.

'Steven…' zuchtte Free.

Die keek haar vragend aan.

Ze wees op zijn omhooggestoken hand en Supermanhouding.

Stevens mond vormde 'O', en hij liet zijn hand zakken en ging normaal staan.

Maxim koos dat het tijd werd dat hij iets zei. 'Mensen, we moeten echt wel NU een schip gaan commanderen, want de Navy gastjes zijn er.'

De hele groep draaide zich om, en zagen inderdaad een hoop mensen in rode pakjes aan komen rennen.

Evi keek er verbaasd naar. 'Achter wie zitten die aan?'

'Achter ons…' zuchtte Anja.

'We zijn blijkbaar gezocht…' vulde Ayla aan.

'Kijk maar!' zei Free happy. Ze stak haar pols uit om haar brandmerk te laten zien.

Evi's ogen werden groot. 'Wauw… Superhip joh! Laat me eens kijken!' Ze nam haar hand vast en keek er bewonderend naar.

'Ik weet het, is het niet geweldig?' zei Free hyper. 'Nu hebben we allemaal er een zoals Jack!'

'Jack?' zei Steven verward. 'Als in Jack Sparrow?'

'Aye mate, that's me!'

Steven draaide zich om naar Jack. 'He, hoi.'

Evi keek met open mond naar Jack. Steven vond dit blijkbaar niet zo leuk, want hij keek nogal jaloers.

'Eeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiii…' zei hij op een zagerig toontje.

Evi negeerde hem, draaide zich terug om naar Free en vroeg. 'Hoelang is hij hier al?'

'Al een tijdje… Kewl hè?'

'YEAH!' Evi begon hyper op en neer te dansen in haar bruidsjurk en sleurde Free mee in een wilde rondjesdraaidans.

Steven sleurde hen uiteen en wees subtiel naar de Navy kerels.

'Okay dan…' mokte Free. 'Iemand al een idee voor een schip te kapen?'

'Ik!' riep Jack. Hij liep naar een redelijk klein schip, liep over de loopplank op het dek, achtervolgd door de hele bende.

Bovenop stonden twee bewakers.

Johannes keek er wazig naar. 'We kunnen niet vertrekken met bewakers aan boord…'

Jack rolde met zijn ogen, en riep. 'Hè, mannen! Oi!'

De mannen draaiden zich om, en zodra ze Jack zagen, deden ze al hun wapens af en sprongen gillend als kleine meisjes het schip af, het water in.

'Toch handig als je een beetje berucht bent…' merkte Free grijnzend op, en bijna onmiddellijk voegde ze eraan toe. 'IEDEREEN AAN HET WERK, TROSSEN LOS, ZEILEN HIJSEN, FOK AANTREKKEN, EN SNEL EEN BEETJE!'

Iedereen deed onmiddellijk wat ze zei. Jack keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

'Wel, zei Free grijnzend 'Je zult ermee moeten leven dat er twee Captains zijn op dit schip, Jack!'

Ondertussen hadden de twee bewakers de kant bereikt en renden druipnat op de Commandore af. 'Sir, ze namen het schip over! Sparrow en die anderen! Ze gooiden ons met geweld van het schip af!'

Op het schip, kreeg iedereen de slappe lach.

'Leugenaars!' hikte Free.

'Ik heb helemaal geen geweld gebruikt! Ik zei alleen maar hallo…' zei Jack.

Hierdoor moest iedereen nog harder lachen, en langzaam maar zeker voeren ze verder van de kant, waar Norry en Co hen probeerden te raken, maar hopeloos misten.

'Hé Norry!' schreeuwde Free 'Ik heb wat geld geleend, vind je toch niet erg hè?' En ze hield een blauwe buidel omhoog.

Norry zocht vergeefs in zijn zakken, en sprong woedend op en neer toen hij merkte dat zijn geldbuidel inderdaad verdwenen was, terwijl hij zo erg vloekte dat een vrouw geschrokken de oren van haar dochtertje dichthield en Norry met een tas op zijn hoofd sloeg.

'Hoe durf je zo te vloeken, er zijn kinderen in de buurt!'

Norry probeerde zijn hoofd te beschermen met zijn armen, maar het mislukte nogal.

'Hij heeft zo te zien nog genoeg problemen zonder ons…' giechelde Johannes.

'Inderdaad…' zei Free. 'Nu we toch onderweg zijn, iemand rum?'

'IK!' riep Jack, vanachter de helm.

'Hoe had ik het kunnen raden…'

**Okay, eehm, dit was het...**

**Redelijk lang, in Word was dit 5 pagina's...**

**Dus, iedereen weet wat te doen...**

**R and R! Diegenen die reviewen krijgen heerlijke chocolademousse met rum in, en een stuk chocoladetaart!**

**houdt schaal voor**

**(Nee, ik ben niet verslaafd aan chocola, hoe kom je erbij??? (Neemt grote hap heerlijke Rum-chocola))**

**En tot slot wil Steven nog iets zeggen:**

**Steven: ROEKOE!  
Free: Voorspelbaar...  
Steven: Lol :p  
Free: Ook voorspelbaar...  
Steven: Rofl?  
Free: Voorspelbaarder...  
Steven: De theezakjes! Ze willen wereldoverheersing! Neeeee! Ze werken samen met de kakkerlakken, bouwen een futuristische stad op in minder dan 3 uur en ze beheersen de kikkers!  
Free: Hé, dat is mijn uitspraak!  
Steven: Die was orgineel hè?  
Free: Dat wel... Maar nu mag ik jou slaan voor het stelen van mijn zinnetje! (slaat Steven)  
Evi: Hé, alleen ik mag Steven slaan! (slaat Steven)  
Celia: (slaat Steven)  
Steven: Hé, waar was dat voor nodig?  
Celia: kijkt onschuldig Wat? Iedereen doet het...  
Jack: Je geraakt eraan gewend mate, alle vrouwen slaan je zonder reden...  
Free: Iedereen op Jack!!!!  
Free, Celia, Evi: (slaan Jack)  
****Jack: Zie je wel mate?**

**Okay... Dus dit is het echte einde!**

**En...**

**Lots of luv and rum,  
****CaptainSparrow-luv**


	5. Kamerruzie, Rumparty, Uitzicht!

**Disclaimer: Hey iedereen! Voor jullie me allemaal met stenen beginnen te bekogelen of besluiten dat ik moet opgehangen worden, luister even: Duizendmaal sorry dat ik niet vlugger heb geupdate, maar school... Ik werd er gek van! Of, nu ja, gekker. Maar toch, hier is het nieuwe chapter, en ik hoop dat dit alles een beetje goed maakt...**

**O ja, ik moet nog chocomousse uitdelen! -Houdt een gigantische plaat vol chocomousse voor-**

**Dus, geniet van de chocomousse, en van het chapter! XXX**

**Ruzie om de kamers, Rumparty, Geweldig uitzicht!**

Eerst waren het alleen Jack en Free die rum aan het drinken waren, maar uiteindelijk gaf iedereen het op, en zaten ze allemaal samen gezellig op het dek rum te drinken.

'Wel, nu iedereen nog nuchter is, lijkt het me een goed idee om de kamers te verdelen.' Zei Jack na zijn derde fles rum.

'Ben jij ooit nuchter geweest?' vroeg Johannes met dubbele tong en zwaaiend met een halfvolle fles rum.

Deze opmerking werd echter genegeerd, en iedereen ging kamers zoeken.

Al gauw hadden Evi en Steven samen een kamer gekozen, Maxim en Johannes besloten ook om samen te gaan, net zoals Anja en Ayla. Free wilde bij Anja en Ayla gaan slapen, maar kwam tot de ontdekking dat er maar 2 smalle bedden waren. Bij Johannes en Maxim ging ze ook echt niet slapen, niet persoonlijk, maar toch… En dan Evi en Steven… Wie weet wat die 2 's nachts allemaal uitspoken…

'Damned…' zuchtte ze. Ineens verscheen er een duivelse grijns op haar gezicht en ze spurtte naar de Captains Cabin, gooide de deur open en wilde met een tijgersprong op het enorme Kingsize bed springen, maar bleef midden in de lucht zweven. 'What the?'

'Mijn Cabin, luv.' Hoorde ze.

'Ehm, Jack, ik ben ook Captain, REMEMBER! Dus, ik heb evenveel recht op deze Cabin als jij, en daarbij, ik was er eerst!'

'Wel, ik ben sterker, dus wat je ook doet, MIJN Cabin'

'Jij bent echt een klein kind, weet je dat?'

'Wel, jij bent kleiner.'

'WAS DAT EEN BELEDIGING?!'

'Ja.'

'JE WAAGT HET NIET OM MIJ NOG ÉÉN KEER KLEIN TE NOEMEN!'

'Je bent kleiner.'

'OKAY, THAT WAS IT! LAAT ME NU LOS, EN DAN SLA IK JE ZO TEGEN DE GROND!'

Ze worstelde om uit zijn greep te ontsnappen, maar tevergeefs. 'Jack, laat me nu los.'

'Wat jij wilt.' Hij liet haar los en ze viel op de grond.

'Okay, en nu gaan we op volwassen manier…' Begon Jack, maar Free had een sprong gemaakt en had Jack op de grond gekregen. 'O YEAH! GO ME, GO ME! HA, WAT HEB JE NU TE ZEGGEN? IK BEN NIET KLEIN! MAAR WEL STERK! MWOEHAHAHA! Okay, negeer dat even, dat was zoooo vreemd…'

Ondertussen was de rest van de aanwezigen bovendeks gekomen, en zaten nu geïnteresseerd naar het schouwspel te kijken.

Free rolde van Jack af en ging tevreden grijnzend een paar meter verder zitten.

Jack krabbelde overeind. 'Okay, dat van klein en zwak, dat neem ik terug. Auw.'

Anja en Ayla applaudisseerden, Maxim lag dubbel van het lachen, Johannes lette niet op en Evi en Steven waren dingen aan het bespreken. Een nieuwe trouwdatum waarschijnlijk.

Jack ging ook zitten, met een fles rum in zijn hand. 'Weet je, als we allebei Captains zijn, moeten we er maar allebei slapen.' Free knikte, en samen zeiden ze: 'Ik neem het bed.'

'Dan moeten we maar samen in het bed.' Zei Jack knipogend.

Anja rolde met haar ogen. 'Subtiel…'

Free glimlachte en nam de fles rum over. 'Forget it, Jack.'

Later die avond, nadat ze voor anker gegaan waren, waren ze allemaal bezig met hun eigen bezigheden. Eerst had Anja nog gevraagd hoe Free eigenlijk wist dat er in de cel rum verborgen was. 'Vrouwelijke kennis.' Antwoordde ze grijnzend. En ze fluisterde er achter. 'En een hoop Fanfiction verhalen…'

Maxim, Ayla en Anja waren manieren aan het bespreken om weer thuis te komen, Johannes was een liedje aan het neuriën, Evi en Steven waren aan het knuffelen, en Free en Jack waren naar de sterren aan het kijken.

'En dat daar luv, is de Poolster, als je niet meer weet waar je bent, zoek gewoon die ster op, en je weet het noorden liggen.'

Free nam nog een slok rum. 'Hoe weet je dat allemaal? Ik bedoel, heb je dat zelf geleerd, of?'

'Mijn vader leerde het me.' Zei Jack kortaf. Blijkbaar was dit een gevoelig onderwerp.

Alles was rustig, er was geen wolkje aan de lucht, en ze dobberden vredig op de kleine golfjes van de Atlantische Oceaan.

Totdat Johannes besloot de stilte te doorbreken door luid te gaan zingen.

'IT'S OKAY TO BE GAY,

LET'S REJOICE WITH THE BOYS

IN THE GAY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!' brulde hij over het dek.

Steven keek op. 'Bij Thor, hoe kent hij dat liedje?'

Evi keek naar Steven. 'Hoe in godsnaam ken JIJ dat liedje?'

Free keek ook op. 'Ik ken dit liedje!'

Anja en Ayla keken beide naar Free. 'Wij ook! Dankzij Free…'

Steven wilde meedoen met zingen, wat hij dus ook deed.

'HOORAY FOR THE KIND OF MEN THAT YOU WILL FIND IN THE GAY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!' Zong hij op zijn luidste terwijl hij rondjes draaide met Evi, die het ineens niet erg vond dat hij het liedje kende, omdat ze werd rondgeslingerd door haar grote liefde.

Free haalde haar schouders op, nam de arm van Johannes en begon mee rondjes te draaien.

Na 'It's okay to be gay', 'Macarena', 'de Llama song' en nog een paar andere schrale liedjes, waren ze eindelijk aangekomen bij 'A pirates life for me'. Natuurlijk waren ze heel de tijd door blijven drinken, dus ongeveer iedereen was compleet bezopen. Ayla was al een uur geleden gaan slapen, Evi was ondertussen ook al half in slaap, en de enige die nog echt aan het dansen waren, waren Steven, Jack, Anja en Free, en Johannes, tja… Wat je dansen noemt. Maxim had hem vast, en hij probeerde nog een beetje te bewegen, maar was half bewusteloos.

'Ehm, mannen, vrouwen, wij gaan ook maar eens slapen.' Zei Maxim moeizaam, subtiel wijzend naar Johannes, die slapjes met zijn been bewoog.

'Is goed!' zei Free vrolijk.

'A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!' brulde Jack en Steven samen.

Jack sleurde Anja mee, en Steven sleurde Free mee in hun rondjesdans. En daarna wisselden ze. Na 3 keer het hele liedje te hebben gezongen, viel Free flauw/in slaap in Jacks armen.

'Wel, ik denk dat het bedtijd is…' Zei Jack geamuseerd.

Anja keek Free ongelovig aan. 'Is die nu buiten westen? Van RUM?'

Jack tilde Free op en begon haar naar de Cabin te dragen. 'Slaapwel iedereen.'

Free, wiens hoofd ondersteboven hing, opende heel even haar ogen en knipoogde naar Anja.

Anja rolde met haar ogen, en mompelde iets dat leek op: 'Onverbeterlijk…' En Steven schudde zijn hoofd. 'Geobsedeerd… Slaapwel Anja.' Hij tilde Evi op, die ondertussen ook in slaap was en liep weg.

'Slaapwel.' Zei Anja. 'Ongelooflijk, iedereen wordt hier weggedragen. Evi door Steven, Johannes door Maxim, Free door Jack… En ik? Ik zal wel lopen…' En terwijl ze zo in zichzelf mompelde, liep ze naar haar Cabin, waar ze onmiddellijk in slaap viel.

Ondertussen had Jack de Cabin bereikt, en ontdekte dat Free toch wel zwaar was om te dragen als je een beetje te veel gedronken had. Hij legde haar zachtjes neer op het bed, waar ze zich opkrulde en verder sliep. 'Die gaat morgen last hebben van een reusachtige kater…' dacht hij bij zichzelf, terwijl hij haar laarzen en wapens uitdeed en voorzichtig op tafel legde. Daarna deed hij de zijne ook uit, en legde ze er zo mogelijk nog voorzichtiger naast. Nadat hij beide hoeden er ook had bijgelegd, ging hij nog wat verder in de kamer rondkijken.

Free daarentegen, was absoluut niet flauwgevallen van de rum, zoals Jack dacht. (Voor diegenen die het nog niet door hadden.) Ze wilde eigenlijk alleen maar het bed hebben, maar het uitzicht was natuurlijk een fijne extra.

Jack bleef nog een hele tijd rommelen, en Free was al bijna echt in slaap toen hij eindelijk in bed kroop. Of beter gezegd, plofte. De hele matras bewoog, en Free rolde om, recht tegen de in katoenen vest gehulde borstkas van Jack. **(A/N. Gewoon even duidelijk maken dat hij dus NIET, ik herhaal NIET naakt is, en Free trouwens ook niet. Allebei hebben ze alleen hun laarzen uitgedaan, of in Free haar geval, deed Jack de laarzen uit, aangezien ze dus deed alsof ze buiten westen was.)** 'Oh geweldig,' dacht ze sarcastisch. 'Nu moet ik hier blijven liggen, want anders denkt, nee, weet hij dat ik nog wakker ben. Bugger.'

Maar Jack duwde haar zachtjes terug recht.

Free bleef verrast liggen. 'Okay, probleem opgelost. Tenminste één iemand in het verleden die fatsoenlijk was. Dat geeft in totaal… Een. Mja…'

Na deze gedachten viel ze in slaap. En rolde uiteindelijk terug tegen Jacks romp.

Want, wat er ook gebeurde, zij was, zoals Anja het al zei, onverbeterlijk.

**En, en, en, en, en? Was het chapter goed? Ervan genoten?**

**Laat het me weten in een reviewtje!**

**Ik vond dit chapter persoonlijk nogal kort, maar toch wel redelijk, niet?**

**Lots of luv and rum,**

**CaptainSparrow-luv**


	6. Bedproblemen, Ochtenhumeur, Porgevecht!

**Hallo iedereen! Lang geleden he!**

**Wel, ik post nog vandaag, want dan is het gedaan voor lange tijd. Tot na de examens met andere woorden...**

**Dus ja, geniet van het chapter, en don't blaim me als het minder goed is dan normaal, de examens begonnen!**

**Oja, Celia, dit chapter is voor jou! **

Bedproblemen, Ochtenhumeur, Porgevecht!

De volgende ochtend werd Maxim het eerst wakker, en het duurde even voordat hij doorhad waar hij was, en waarom Johannes in godsnaam met zijn voeten OP zijn bed en met zijn hoofd UIT het bed hing.

Nog een betere vraag, sinds wanneer sliep Johannes in dezelfde kamer als hem???

Of NOG beter, sinds wanneer sliep Johannes zelfs maar in hetzelfde huis?

Toen had hij door dat ze nog steeds ergens in de Pirates-tijd zaten, en slaakte hij een diepe zucht. En hij had hoofdpijn, dat hielp ook niet veel.

Johannes mompelde iets over een varken, en dus besloot Maxim om maar eens op te staan en te kijken of er ergens eten te vinden was.

Na 5 minuten tevergeefs te hebben gezocht, ging hij maar eens kijken of Anja of Ayla, of Free al wakker waren. Of die twee anderen, waar hij jammer genoeg even de naam niet meer van wist.

Zachtjes deed hij de eerste deur aan zijn linkerkant open. Aha, jackpot! Daar lagen Anja en Ayla nog diep te slapen.

Voorzichtig tikte hij Anja op haar schouder. 'Anja… Anja!'

Anja vloog recht. 'HOE DURF JE DE AUTO TE STELEN! Oh, hallo Maxim. Wat doe jij hier?'

Maxim, die van de schrik een meter achteruit was gesprongen en op Ayla was beland, die dus ondertussen ook wakker was, probeerde iets uit te brengen.

'Ik… Wilde… Vragen of jij wist waar… Ik hier… Eten kan vinden.' Hakkelde hij.

'Nowp, geen idee, sorry.' Zei Anja 'Maar kijk, Ayla probeert iets te zeggen, misschien weet zij het.'

Ayla probeerde inderdaad iets te zeggen, maar het lukte niet echt, omdat Maxim bovenop haar zat.

Dus stond hij op, en Ayla ademde diep in. 'Kuch, kuch, verdorie Maxim, koop een stoel!'

Maxim keek nogal schaapachtig hierna.

Nadat Ayla terug op adem was gekomen, en ze naar buiten waren gegaan, gingen ze samen op zoek naar eten.

Maar na een halfuur hadden ze nog steeds niets gevonden, en ploften ze op het dek neer.

'Weet Free niet waar we eten kunnen vinden? Ik bedoel, zij is de geobsedeerde persoon hier…' Klaagde Anja toen haar buik was beginnen rommelen.

'Waarschijnlijk wel…' Antwoordde Ayla. 'Gaat iemand die mee wakker maken?'

Maxim knikte en samen stonden ze weer op.

Ze liepen naar de Captains Cabin en wachtten. Geen reactie.

Ayla rolde met haar ogen en gooide de deur open. Nog steeds geen reactie.

Ze stapten naar binnen en stopten abrupt bij het veel te grappige beeld dat ze toen zagen.

Free lag nog steeds tegen Jack aan, en Jack had zijn armen rond haar heen geslagen en was haar zo ongeveer aan het wurgen, hoewel ze zich er niet veel van scheen aan te trekken, aangezien zij bijna op zijn dreadlocks aan het bijten was.

Anja was de eerste die het begaf en in lachen uitbarstte. Nog geen drie seconden later volgde Maxim en Ayla ook.

Ondertussen opende Free langzaam haar ogen en knipperde tegen het felle licht dat de kamer binnenscheen. Damned, hadden ze hier nog nooit gehoord van gordijnen of zo?

Pas toen merkte ze het gelach op van de drie mensen die aan de deur stonden.

Verbaasd wilde ze recht gaan zitten, maar iets hield haar tegen.

Ze gaf het dan maar op en besloot om te roepen. 'Hé mensen!'

Ayla draaide haar hoofd naar Free, maar zodra ze zag dat ze wakker was, moest ze nog harder lachen.

Free geraakte ondertussen wel geïrriteerd en probeerde nog een keer op te staan.

Toen dat niet lukte draaide ze zich knorrig om en keek recht in de glinsterende ogen van Jack.

Free gilde. 'Godverdomme Jack, wil jij me dood of zo? Laat me los. NU!'

Jack grijnsde. 'Ook een goedemorgen luv! Wat heb jij een ochtendhumeur zeg!'

'Wie zou dat niet hebben als ze wakker worden naast twee giga grote ogen!' Kaatste Free de bal terug. 'En weet je, het is hier veel te vroeg voor!'

'Het is 11 uur.' Merkte Maxim op.  
'Ik zeg het toch, veel te vroeg!'

'Luv, wat is er mis met mijn ogen?'  
'Dat ze 's morgens veel te groot en glinsterend zijn! Wie heeft er nu ook zo'n mooie glinsterogen?!'

Hier had Jack even niets te zeggen, en Free benutte die tijd om uit bed te springen en haar laarzen en hoed terug aan te doen.

Toen ze dat gedaan had sprong ze op en liep naar de spiegel die daar stond om haar uiterlijk even te checken.

Precies wat ze verwachtte, net zoals een piraat eruit hoort te zien. Compleet overhoop.

Haar oog viel op een stuk kohl dat onder de spiegel lag, en grijnzend smeerde ze wat op haar ogen.

Na nog een laatste blik naar haar nu Jack/Bill Kaulitz achtige spiegelbeeld, draaide ze zich terug om naar de rest.

'Ik heb honger, laten we gaan eten!' Zei Free vrolijk. Ze kapte nog even wat water over Jacks hoofd (Wat kan die toch slapen!), en liep regelrecht naar de keukens.

'Ik zei toch dat zij zou weten waar de keukens zijn…' Glunderde Anja op.

'Je had gelijk Anja, we weten het…' Zuchtte Maxim. 'Ik krijg echt het gevoel dat het hier inderdaad te vroeg voor is…'

Tegen dat de rest aankwam was Free al lekker aan het eten. Geen idee ze het voor elkaar had gekregen, maar ze was erin geslaagd pannenkoeken te maken.

'Jullie zijn wel traag eigenlijk hè? Ik heb al pannenkoeken gebakken! Gelukkig dat het zo warm is, het vuur stond al op. Heb ik gisterennacht nog gedaan…'

Free keek erg tevreden met zichzelf.

'Je weet toch dat dat gevaarlijk is, hè luv?' Zei Jack, die drijfnat in de deuropening stond.

'Jah, weet ik, maar anders had je nu geen eten gehad. Pannenkoek?'

'Aye.'

Free gaf hem een pannenkoek van de dampende stapel, en nam er zelf ook nog een.

'He, ontbreken er niet een paar mensen? Onze tortelduifjes of zo?' Vroeg Free verbaasd.

'Die slapen waarschijnlijk nog…' Zei Ayla ongeïnteresseerd.

'Ja, waarschijnlijk.'

Net op dat moment kwam Evi binnengestormd. 'EN NEE, IK VERANDER NIET VAN GEDACHT! Hoi mensjes! Mmm, pannenkoeken!'

Evi nam een pannenkoek en ging zitten.

Enkele seconden later kwam Steven ook binnenstormen. 'Evi, verdomme, je kan het niet zomaar met me uitmaken!'

'Dat heb ik net gedaan.' Zei Evi kalm, en ze nam nog een hap. 'MMM, wie maakte deze, die zijn hippig lekker joh!'

'Negeer me niet Evi, ik praat tegen jou!' Riep Steven wanhopig.

Free kwam ertussen. 'Ik maakte die pannenkoeken, en ze zijn inderdaad wel goed gelukt hè?'

'Ja, ze zijn echt lekker. Heb jij trouwens eyeliner op? Je ziet eruit als een mengeling van Jack en Bill.'

'Vind ik ook, en ik vind het wel leuk eigenlijk.'

'Staat je wel, vind ik. Nu kunnen we beide doorgaan voor Bill look-a-likes.'

'Nee…' Verbeterde Free haar. 'Ik ben de Tom look-a-like, kijk maar naar het haar!'

Evi bestudeerde naar Free haar vlechtjes/halve dreadlocks dankzij slapen, en begon te lachen. 'Geweldig, nu alleen nog twee mensen die zich willen voordoen als Georg en Gustav, en we kunnen een vrouwelijke bandje beginnen!'

Free en Evi barstten samen in lachen uit, en gaven elkaar een high-five.

De rest van de groep staarde naar hen, en zelfs Steven had zijn Evi-Laat-Me-Niet-Alleen-Act gestopt, en keek hen met toegeknepen ogen aan.

'EVI, FREE, HOU OP OVER TOKIO HOTEL! KUNNEN JULLIE NU GEEN GESPREK VOEREN ZONDER DAAROVER TE BEGINNEN???'

Evi en Free keken even verstoord op, en Free fluisterde iets in Evi haar oor. Evi knikte en keek Steven kwaad aan.

Steven keek kwaad terug.

Evi draaide hem haar rug toe, en zij en Free gingen verder met praten.

Op dit moment waren Ayla en Anja daar al lang niet meer naar het luisteren, maar naar Jack en Maxim, die blijkbaar een blufwedstrijd aan het houden waren.

'Ik ben al drie keer ontsnapt aan de galg, en heb al van een rots gedoken om eraan te ontsnappen!' Vertelde Jack trots.

'En IK ben al drie keer ontsnapt aan woedende ouders, en ik heb al van een rots gedoken als ONTSPANNING!' Schepte Maxim op.

'Ja, misschien wel, maar Jack verkocht zijn ziel aan een octopus.' Wierp Free ertussendoor.

Het groepje keek verbaasd op. Free en Evi stonden effectief te luisteren naar wat ze zeiden, en waren dus gestopt met hun Tokio Hotel fan talk.

'Hoe weet jij dat ik mijn ziel verkocht aan… Ik verkocht mijn ziel niet aan een octopus!' Zei Jack verontwaardigd.

'Deed je wel.'

'Deed ik niet!'

'Deed je wel.'

'DEED IK NIET!'

'Acceptatie der fouten is de eerste stap naar vrede.' Mompelde Steven.

Iedereen keek naar Steven. 'Wat?'

'Niets hoor.'

Iedereen draaide weer terug naar Free en Jack, die ondertussen begonnen waren met een staarwedstrijd.

Ze keken elkaar fronsend aan, en Free gooide een pannenkoek naar Jack, die zijn hand voor zijn ogen sloeg uit bescherming, en dus het oogcontact verbrak.

'YES! Ik win!' Riep Free. Ze maakt een vaag rondedansje en porde Jack in zijn zij.

'JE SPEELDE VALS!' Riep Jack terug.

'Like DUH, PIRATE, Savvy?' Grijnsde Free.

Maxim zuchtte diep. 'Waarom kent Free de piratencode even goed als Jack, en gaat ze dat dus ook tegen hem gebruiken?'

Anja haalde haar schouders op. 'Dat is nu eenmaal Free, en we zitten toch met hen opgescheept.'

'DAT HOORDE IK!' Riepen Free en Jack in koor.

Ayla zuchtte ook een keer diep. 'Ik snap wat je bedoelt, die twee lijken veel te hard op elkaar.'

Iedereen keek naar Free en Jack, die dankzij Free haar dreadlock-vlechtjes en eyeliner inderdaad op elkaar leken.

Free gaf Jack nog een flinke por en keek op, om iedereen te zien staren naar hen twee.

Jack keek ook op en zag hetzelfde.

'Hij begon.' Zei Free, net op hetzelfde moment dat Jack 'Zij begon.' Zei.

Free en Jack keken elkaar aan en gingen verder met hun porgevecht.

De hele groep rolde met hun ogen. Deze reis, waar hij ook heen ging, ging lang duren…

**En mensen? Wat vonden jullie ervan?**

**Dit chapter is dus voor Celia, omdat zij een beetje depri was... Over school. Stomme school!**

**En Celia, did ya like it???**

**Lots of luv and rum,  
CaptainSparrow-luv**


	7. Telescopen, Big Brother, boot in zicht!

**_Lieve vriendjes! She has retuuuuuuurned :D  
Inderdaad inderdaad, dit verhaal staat niet langer op pauze! Ik ben er eindelijk uit wat ik verder ga doen met dit verhaal, want ik moet toegeven dat ik geen flauw idee had hoe ik hier een plot in kon krijgen. Dit chapter is eventueel iets minder grappig dan jullie gewend zijn van mij, maar het is dus ook wel de bedoeling om een beetje een serieus idee hierachter te krijgen, zodat ik niet elke vijf minuten zonder inspiratie zit en er tenminste zeker van kan zijn dat ik het af kan werken._**

**_Duizendmaal dank aan alle reviewertjes die mij telkens lieve commentaartjes gaven en ongetwijfeld mijn grootste inspiratiebron zijn om telkens verder te schrijven. En het beste nieuws is dat het momenteel grote vakantie is, wat betekend dat ik heerlijk veel tijd heb om te schrijven en jullie hopelijk vaak kan trakteren op een nieuw stukje om heerlijk van te genieten en dat soort dingen. ;)_**

**_En om eventjes een random mededeling te maken, ik heb zonet mijn hand opengehaald aan een stud van mijn riem en het doet ontzettend veel pijn en bloedt O_O_**

**_ENJOY THE CHAPTER! _**

Na hun ontbijt, wilde de groep eigenlijk wel weten waar ze naartoe gingen.

Jack was achter het stuur verdwenen, maar wilde niet loslaten waar ze heengingen.

"Waarschijnlijk naar Tortuga." Geeuwde Free. "Jack kennende."

Ze geeuwde nog een keer en merkte toen op dat Steven naar haar keek. "Wat nu?"

"Je kent hem pas.' Merkte Steven droog op.

Free keek hem vuil aan. "Steven, hier ben jij, en daar is een zee met heel veel en diep water. Pas op wat je zegt."

Er klonk wat gegrinnik van achter het roer.

"WAT NU?" Riep Free over het hele schip. "Waar gaan we heen trouwens, medecaptain?"

"Niets, luv, en we gaan naar een hele fijne plaats, niet-captain." Kreeg ze als antwoord.

"Zei ik toch, Tortuga. En ik ben ook Captain, aanvaard het en leef verder."

"Ik ga toch lekker niet zeggen waar we heen gaan, en iemand moet het zeil bovenaan opnieuw vastmaken, die Royalgasten kunnen er niets van, het is helemaal aan het loskomen en jij bent toch net iets minder Captain dan mij."

"Oh mijn god, je bent echt een klein kind en dat doe ik wel even." Free maakte aanstalten om naar boven te klimmen, maar werd tegengehouden door Maxim en Johannes, die er terug nuchter uitzag.

"Dacht het niet, wat als je eraf valt?" Gromde Maxim. "No way, we gaan allemaal veilig terug naar huis, zonder gebroken botten."

"Maxim, dude, relax, ik weet hoe ik dat moet doen ja, mijn vader heeft ook een boot, dus ik weet hoe te zeilen. En trouwens, het ziet er niet naar uit dat we snel weer thuis zullen geraken, dus tegen dat we hier weg zijn is dat waarschijnlijk al lang genezen."

Ze trok zich los uit zijn greep en klom snel via de touwen naar boven, waar ze bleef balanceren op een uitstekend stuk hout, dat waarschijnlijk ooit eens afgebroken was.

"Eens even kijken, waar moet het terug vastgemaakt worden?" Mompelde ze vaag. "Aha, daar. Mooi. Nu voorzichtig daarheen gaan."

Ze stapte over de balk naar het zeil, dat inderdaad bijna loskwam en nog maar met een klein puntje vast hing.

Vlug maakte ze het terug stevig vast en wilde naar beneden vertrekken, maar gleed uit over een glad stuk touw.

"Dat is niet goed." Waren haar laatste woorden, voor ze over haar eigen voeten struikelde en met een slippend geluid van de balk afgleed.

Van beneden klonk er angstig gegil en een dronken gevloek, iemand die bevelen schreeuwde en daarna stilte.  
Free merkte niets van dit alles en greep instinctief het dichtstbijzijnde stuk touw vast en bleef hangen, met het nodige geschuur aan haar handen. "Auw, dat wordt een brandblaar."

Na enkele seconden hangen, besloot ze dat ze toch wel liefst op haar voeten stond, dus slingerde ze haar been omhoog om terug op de balk te kunnen gaan staan, maar liet per ongeluk haar hand los en gleed via het zeil naar beneden, om in een bundel touw terecht te komen en daar versuft te blijven liggen.

"IEDEREEN AAN DE KANT!"

Free keek verbaasd op naar de eigenaar van de stem en verwachtte half en half om een dansend cherubijntje in een roze tutu te zien, maar in plaats daarvan verscheen er een hoofd met dreads en een rode bandana.

Het hoofd keek haar bezorgd aan. "Hallo?"

Free giechelde even. "Hoi. Aangenaam. Mijn naam is Free en ik ben een meisje."

Ze stak haar hand uit en trok aan één van de dreads die voor haar hingen. "Dread."

Jack knipperde een paar keer en keek de rest geschrokken aan. "Ze is gek geworden."

"Nee, niet hoor, ze is gewoon een beetje verward. Normaalgezien is ze ook zo, maar iets minder erg." Zuchtte Ayla. "En ik kan het weten. Ik zit er naast in de klas."

Maxim trok een wenkbrauw op. "Hoe hou je het uit?"

"Hé, zeg, zo erg ben ik niet!" Klonk er verontwaardigd uit de bundel touwen. "Ik ben een beetje vaag, akkoord, maar ik ben niet gek."

"BOOTJE IN ZICHT!" Schreeuwde Johannes ineens, zodat iedereen een sprongetje van schrik maakte.

"Johannes.. Mijn hart.." Mompelde Anja, die haar hand op haar borst had gelegd en hem met grote ogen aankeek. "Straks val ik nog flauw."

"Dan zal ik je wel oprapen." Flapte hij eruit, waarna hij meteen rood werd.

Free grijnsde, sprong op en legde een arm op Johannes schouders, waardoor ze op haar tippen moest gaan staan. "Johannes Hood, hij steelt van de rijken en geeft aan de armen.. Nee, dat klopt niet. Johannes de Viking.. Nee, dat is het ook niet. Ehm, Johannes en de Ronde Tafel! Of niet.. Hmn, Johannes de Grote, redder van jongedames in nood."

Ze grijnsde nog breder en keek de groep mensen rond. "Wat zitten jullie nou vreemd naar me te kijken?"

"Jij lag net nog helemaal versuft in die bundel touwen en nu sta je weer hyper te doen.." Zuchtte Evi. "Je bent echt bizar lieverd."

"Weetiktoch."

"Wat betekent 'hyper'?" Vroeg Jack nieuwsgierig.

"BOOTJE DICHTER IN ZICHT!" Brulde Johannes uit volle macht, met zwaaiende armen. "Mensen, er zitten mensen in! En ze zwaaien!"

Jack sprong naar Johannes toe, duwde hem opzij en tuurde over de zee. "Inderdaad, er zitten mensen in! Dit kan niet goed zijn. Geef me een telescoop!"

Hij stak zijn hand naar achteren en draaide zich verstoord om toen hij niets in zijn hand kreeg. "Wat staan jullie daar nu allemaal te staren als een koe naar saffraan? Geef me een telescoop, en snel, jullie stelletje misvormde rattestaarten!"

"Als je zo onaardig gaat doen, gaat echt niemand het geven." De persoon die dit gezegd had was Anja, die met haar handen in haar zakken naar Jack stond te staren. "Of je nu kapitein bent of niet, ik denk niet dat dat iemand bijster veel kan schelen."

"Inderdaad." Viel Ayla haar vriendin bij. "Je bestaat niet eens echt. Je bent vast en zeker maar gewoon een spinsel van iemands fantasie, die van Free bijvoorbeeld. Die heeft genoeg vreemdheid in haar aderen om een persoon als jij te verzinnen. En het spijt me zeer, maar waar wij vandaan komen zeggen ze trouwens alsjeblieft."

Steven stond maar nutteloos te kijken van de ene persoon naar de andere, niet goed wetend hoe hij in godsnaam hier iets van kon maken. Uiteindelijk besloot hij dat hij nog maar eens met Evi moest gaan discussiëren en hij wandelde terug naar de plaats waar hij dacht dat ze zich bevond.

Free was gedurende deze speech steeds bleker geworden en rende snel weg om de telescoop te gaan halen. Als enige fanmeisje hier besefte ze dat ze – ondanks alles – toch best even haar trots opzij kon zetten als ze niet a) gespiesd wilde worden door Jack's zwaardkunsten, b) overboord gegooid wilde worden wegens muiterij, of c) gekielhaald wilde worden, weerom wegens muiterij.

"Alsjeblieft Cp'n." Ze drukte het ding in Jack's hand en wierp een waarschuwende blik op haar klasgenoten, die duidelijk zei hou-je-bek-of-ik-sla-hem-toe. Of anders was het een blik die zei: 'ik wil mijn mama', maar dat leek minder relevant in deze situatie.

Jack tuurde door zijn telescoop en gromde. "Het is slechts één iemand. Een jongeman, met een hoop zakken bij zich. En hij zwaait inderdaad. Wacht tot hij hier is, haal hem aan boord en zorg dat je te weten komt wat hij wilt."

Na deze woorden liep hij weg, duidelijk slechtgezind. Iedereen keek hem stomverbaasd na, behalve Free, die duidelijk moeite moest doen om niet uit te barsten. "Zijn jullie hélemaal gek geworden?" Vroeg ze met een kalmte die niemand van haar verwachtte. "Je kan niet zomaar allemaal dingen verraden, zeggen dat hij niet bestaat! We zitten in een compleet andere tijd dan jullie gewoon zijn, hij IS de kapitein en.. Hebben jullie nu nog nooit serieus naar die films gekeken?" Wanhopig staarde ze de jongeren aan, die haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw beantwoorden.

"Free, dude.." Maxim legde een hand op haar schouder. "Hij is toch niet echt. Hij is een filmpersonage, neergezet door een acteur, een verdomd goede acteur, ik geef het toe, maar het blijft allemaal opgezet spel. Misschien zitten we in een soort van Big Brother-achtige toestand.." Peinzend staarde hij over zee. "Waren alle dingen die we gezien hebben, die gevangenis, het ronddraaien.. Allemaal onderdeel van één groot spel. Maar we kunnen er zeker van zijn dat we weer thuiskomen en dat alles weer normaal wordt." Hij glimlachte vriendelijk naar Free. "Dus maak je geen zorgen. Alles komt wel goed."

Tot haar grote verontwaardiging zag ze hoe iedereen om haar heen overtuigd knikte en haar meelevende blikken toewierp, alsof zij diegene was die gek was om te luisteren naar Jack en de omgeving serieus te nemen. Op dit moment werd het Free duidelijk dat zij het heel de tijd al als één grote grap beschouwden. Ze voelde zich wat duizelig en van haar stuk gebracht.

"I-ik.." Ze stotterde en zocht naar enige vorm van steun. "Dit is.. Alles is.. Ik ben er zeker van.."

"We weten dat je zou willen dat het echt is." Suste Ayla haar. "Maar je moet het aanvaarden, dat piraten en tijdreizen en zéker Jack Sparrow, allemaal maar fantasie is."

"Het is geen fantasie!" De woorden kwamen razendsnel uit haar mond. "Hij bestaat echt, alles is echt! Ruik dan, voel dan!" Ze legde haar hand op het hout van het schip. "We waren, op een echt galjoen. Dit is géén plastiek! De lucht is zilt en warm en vochtig, er vliegen vogels, het is ook geen set, en hoe zou je in godsnaam verklaren dat we nog niets hebben gezien dat op een moderne beschaving wijst! Zelfs Big Brother kan niet zo'n grote organisatie als dit hebben!"

Ze draaide zich om en wandelde weg, haar vrienden achterlatend. "Ze zijn gek. Harstikke gek." Ze snifte en veegde een traan weg. _Het kon toch niet dat ze zich zo vergist had, dat ze alles fout had geïnterpreteerd? Ze wist altijd al dat ze ietwat naîever en fantasierijker was dan de rest, maar het litteken op haar arm was écht, daar was ze zeker van. De kleren die ze aanhad waren ook echt, net zoals het zwaard dat om haar middel hing. Het was allemaal.. _"Oempf!"

Met een plof knalde ze tegen een lichaam aan, dat het lichaam van Jack bleek te zijn, die teruggelopen kwam van het stuur. "Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry, ik bedoelde niet, oh shit zeg." Meteen sprong ze overeind, wreef nog een keer in haar ogen en staarde Jack met grote ogen aan, zichzelf er nogmaals van overtuigend dat hij echt was. "Sorry Cp'n. Ik was er niet bij met mijn gedachten."

" 'S niets." Hij keek haar een keer over en liet zijn bruine ogen op haar gezicht rusten. "Je ogen zijn rood." Merkte hij op, voor hij langs haar wandelde, een walm van rum achterlatend. Met grote ogen keek ze naar zijn rug. Was ze nu gek aan het worden? Nee toch..

_Dit kon gewoon niet niet echt zijn._

_**Is het echt of niet? ö Wat denken jullie? Is het inderdaad een Big Brother-achtige toestand en zullen onze kindjes meteen terug in de veilige toekomst belanden?  
Of is er inderdaad meer aan de hand?  
En wie is de mysterieuze man in de boot? Wat doet hij in hemelsnaam in een bootje in het midden van de oceaan?**_

_Ik moet zeggen, het was een moeilijk hoofdstuk om geschreven te krijgen. Het hele punt van dit stuk is om een beetje richting te geven aan het verhaal en dat soort dingen.  
Als jullie natuurlijk liever een hoop random gebeurtenissen hebben, mogen jullie dat ook laten weten en zo XD  
_

_Davy Jones: Ik kan niet geloven dat je dat zou will'uh.  
Free: WIL ik weten wat jij nu weer in mijn hoofdstuk doet?  
Davy Jones: Aye, Ik ben zeer belangrijk voor het plot-uh.  
Free: .. Ik dacht niet dat jij een onderdeel was van mijn plot eigenlijk.  
Davy Jones: Verkeerd gedacht-uh. Ik ben overal. Ik ben je ergste nachtmerrie en tegelijkertijd je leukste droom.  
Kraken: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHROAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR.  
Free: ... EN WAT DOET DAT DING HIER O_O  
Davy Jones: Vertell'uh dat ik belangrijk ben voor het plot-uh.  
Free: Dude.. Serieus, aanvaard het, je zit er niet in-uh.  
Davy Jones: Maak jij nu grapp'uh over mijn accent-uh?  
Free: Ik zou niet durv'uh.  
Kraken: -Hilarische lachaanval-  
Free en Davy Jones: O__________________O_

_Steven; Jongens.. Alsjeblieft, het hoofdstuk is gedaan. Kunnen jullie dan ook je ben houd'uh?_

_Free: JIJ SPREEKT OOK OCTOPUSACCENT XD  
Steven: Inderdaad-uh.  
Davy Jones: T_T Het is niet eerlijk. Mijn hel'uh lev'uh word ik gepest om mijn accent-uh. Het begon allemaal op de kleuterschool, toen ik op een dag met de Barbie wilde spelen, maar ze van m'uh werd afgenomen door die idioot van een Beck'ut. Dus toen moest ik het doen met een octopusknuff'ul en dat heeft me zo gekwetst en..  
Free en Steven; -Springen op de rug van de Kraken en verdwijnen uit het hoofdstuk-  
Davy Jones: -Barst in huilen uit- EN TOEN MOEST IK OOK NOG DELEN MET CALYPS.. Heey, waar is iedereen nu-uh?_

_Dames en heren, nu is het officieel gedaan. Arme Davy,toch? Ik laat mijn personages ook vooral niet OOC zijn, zoals je kunt merken XD_

_Lots of luv and rum,_

_CaptainSparrow-luv _


	8. Haaien, Tidakaca, nee Freddie!

**_Apfoewie :D Al meteen 3 reviews :D That made my day :D Een paar dankwoordjes:_**

**_Jade Lammourgy: Uiteindelijk heb ik besloten het verhaal toch niet stop te zetten, dus ik hoop dat je van deze hoofdstukken evenveel geniet/genoten hebt! Dankjewel voor je reviewtjes!  
sophie: Niet meer op pauze, geniet van de nieuwe stukjes! Dankjewel voor je review!  
Cicillia: Hahaha, omg, ik merk dat je er heel blij om bent XD Hopen dat dit je ook evenveel bevalt, zeker? Dankjewel!  
Orcatje: Haha, daar moet je niet bang voor zijn :D Ik ben zoals onkruid, dat komt altijd terug en vergaat niet. Tenzij het natuurlijk platgespoten wordt door chemicaliën, maar laten we hopen dat het bij mij niet gebeurt dan. XD En ja, ik hou wel van mijn kleine 'na-hoofstuk-conversaties'. Daar kan de hyperheid er nog een beetje uit XD In ieder geval, dankjewel voor je review en hopelijk geniet je ook van dit hoofdstuk!  
CeliaLauna: Blubje toch xD Hopelijk is het ook nog leuk om te lezen, en niet enkel random? x'D Mijn disclaimer e.d. zijn trouwens gewoon vet cool joh. :a: Thx chica :D_**

**_Heel veel dank kindjes! Hier meteen nog een hoofdstukje, om ietwat goed te maken dat het altijd zo lang duurt.  
Ik wil eventjes wel zeggen dat mijn stukjes niet betageleesd.. Gebetaleesd.. Betagelezen.. Gebetalezen.. Worden, dus dat het zou kunnen dat er foutjes instaan of dat bepaalde zinnen niet helemaal kloppen.. Sorry daarvoor! Dat mag je me altijd laten weten! _**

**_DISCLAIMER: Voor je mensjes die het niet zouden weten, Jack Sparrow en zijn vriendjes zijn NIET van mij, maar van het wonder dat Disney heet. Free en al die hobbeldebobbel zijn daarentegen WEL van mij en als je om de één of andere reden besluit dat je die graag in je verhaal wilt, dat mag niet tenzij je het vraagt XD Yeah. LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!_**

**_WAT VOORAFGING_**

" 'S niets." Hij keek haar een keer over en liet zijn bruine ogen op haar gezicht rusten. "Je ogen zijn rood." Merkte hij op, voor hij langs haar wandelde, een walm van rum achterlatend. Met grote ogen keek ze naar zijn rug. Was ze nu gek aan het worden? Nee toch..

_Dit kon gewoon niet niet echt zijn._

__________________________________

"Maar aan de andere kant, ik heb geen enkele reden om dit alles te verklaren." Anja krabte in haar haren en wierp een verwarde blik richting Johannes. "Als dit alles opgezet spel is, zou het toch niet zo echt lijken. Zouden we dan geen hint krijgen van ergens dat we gefilmd worden?"

"Misschien is dat onderdeel van het programma." Wierp Ayla ertussen. "Ons gewoon helemaal laten gaar koken in het feit dat we niet weten wat er feit is en wat fictie, tot we helemaal gek worden en het opgeven, aanvaarden dat alles echt is en dat we dan onthuld worden."

Ze staakte haar uitleg toen ze iedereen haar aan zag kijken. "Wat nu? Het is maar een theorie."

Maxim deed zijn mond open om nog iets te zeggen, maar Jack kwam ertussen en wees hen erop dat het bootje enorm dicht genaderd was. Meteen schoten de kindjes in actie en probeerden tegen het zonlicht in te kijken, om te zien wie de persoon was.

"Het is Simon!" Gilde Ayla plotseling. "Simon! Siiiiimon, hooooi, wij zijn het!" Ze begon als een gek te zwaaien en sprong op en neer van geluk iemand gevonden te hebben waarvan ze zeker was dat hij echt bestond. Wat natuurlijk aan te vechten was gezien het feit dat ze er nog steeds niet zeker van waren of Jack nu wel of niet bestond. Maar dat waren dingen waar ze zich geen zorgen over wilde maken, dus ging ze maar gewoon door met vrolijk springen.

"Hallooo!" Werd er teruggeroepen vanuit het bootje, dat ondertussen de zijkant van het schip had bereikt. "Man, haal me omhoog!" Na een hoop geknoei met touwen en dergelijke, stond Simon naast hen, met allerlei zakken in zijn handen. "Pff, je wilt niet weten hoe lang ik in dat bootje heb gezeten. Serieus meer dan 10 minuten." Hij zuchtte en wuifde zichzelf wat koelte toe. "In ieder geval, een raar mens met witte stippen op haar gezicht en een ontzéttend vreemd accent, beloofde me een hoop gratis games als ik deze zakken even kwam afleveren. Daarna zou ik vanzelf wel weer thuisraken. Ik moet toegeven, ik ben normaliter niet de persoon om zomaar dingen te geloven, maar ze had zelfs Grand Theft Auto, de allernieuwste versie die nog niet in de winkels ligt en ja, van het één komt het ander en hier sta ik dus. Waar zijn we eigenlijk?"

De vraag bleef onbeantwoord, dus vragend keek Simon in het rond. "Oh..Kay. Niet dan. Ligt het nu aan mij of zien jullie er allemaal zo vreemd uit?"

Op hetzelfde moment vloog er ineens een persoon om de hals van Simon. "Simon, jij bent er ook! Kan jij ons vertellen waar we in godsnaam zijn en kan jij hen ervan overtuigen dat Jack echt bestaat?"

Simon probeerde zich zachtjes los te maken en hapte naar adem. "Freddie.. Niet nu. Neehee. Ik weet niet waar jullie zijn, ik weet alleen dat ik zakken voor jullie heb en dat ik die eigenlijk wel wil geven. En wie is Jack?"

Zodra Simon deze vraag gesteld had, liet Free hem los en draaide hem de rug toe. "Hoe kan je dat nu vragen. Kijk nu eens om je heen en zie dan in dat het een stomme vraag was."

Toen er niet meteen antwoord kwam, keek ze hem ongelovig aan. "Jack Sparrow? Captain Jack Sparrow? Jullie hebben echt geen van allen besef van deze man, of wel? Hij is helemaal geweldig! Hij is zonder twijfel de allerbeste kapitein in deze eeuw! Ik.."

"Free!" Iedereen rolde met hun ogen en richtten hun aandacht weer op Simon. "Geef op die dingen dan! Ik wil weten wat er in zit!"

Terwijl Free onder haar adem vloekte, duwde Simon ieder een zak in hun handen, waar telkens hun naam opstond. "Ze zei dat het wel handig zou zijn en dat jullie dit zeker als fijn zouden ervaren. Ik moest ook zeggen dat dit alles is wat jullie krijgen, want dat ze niet te veel mag knoeien met gebeurtenissen.. Of iets in dat genre. Dus.. Ik zou zeggen, geniet ervan?" Hij lachte een beetje schaapachtig, zich niet op zijn plaats voelend in zijn short en skateshirt. Het was intimiderend om tussen zijn klasgenoten te staan, terwijl deze vreemde uniformen aanhadden, die wel iets weghadden van piratenoutfits. Wat op zich logisch was, als Jack Sparrow hier ook was. Maar het ging over het feit dat normaalgezien die enkel in films voorkwam en nu in het echt en.. Hij voelde zich een beetje duizelig en stopte zijn gedachten, om te luisteren naar de commentaar op de inhoud van de geheimzinnige geschenken van deze geheimzinnige persoon.

"Shampoo?"

"Een haarborstel?"  
"Oeh, tandpasta!"

"Deze zak is voor Evi, misschien moeten we die opzij zetten."

"Wauw, een plak chocola! Stoer!"

"Waarom zit er maandverband in?"  
"Oh, dat kan ik wel gebruiken, geef hier!"

"Natuurlijk wordt er weer niet gedacht aan condooms. Hoe moeten wij het hier veilig doen?"

"JOHANNES!"  
" 'T was een grapje, 't was een grapje."

"Ik heb zo het gevoel dat we hier nog wel even vastzitten. Maar ik wil weten waar 'hier' is."

"Hé, moet je kijken, ik heb een brief!"

Meteen verstomde het geroezemoes en werd de aandacht gefocust op Ayla, die met een stuk perkamentachtig spul zwaaide. Ze leek nerveus om het te openen, dus Maxim sleurde het uit haar handen, opende het en las voor.

_Enkele zaken die het leven hier prettiger voor jullie zullen maken. Dingen moeten veranderd worden, zorg dat niemand jullie geheim merkt. LUISTER NAAR JACK. Tot alles opgelost is, zullen jullie in het verleden blijven. Bedank Simon voor hij weg is._

_Tidakaca_

"Wie is Tidakaca?" Vroeg Free, zodra Maxim uitgelezen was. "En hoezo voor Simon weg is? Hij staat hier naast ons, toch?" Ze keek om zich heen. "Simon? SIMON?"

"Jaa, ik ben hier." Hij stapte opzij en zwaaide met zijn armen, als teken dat hij er nog was. "Maar ik ben inderdaad zo weer weg. Ik moest naar de kapitein gaan, hem vragen om een fles rum en weer in het bootje stappen. Dus dat zal ik maar doen zeker? Ik moet toegeven, dit alles is niet echt mijn ding, dus ik zal blij zijn weer thuis te zijn."

Een golf van commentaar overviel hem. "Dit kan je niet menen!"  
"Je kan ons niet alleen laten!"

"Ik wil ook mee terug, ik wil hier niet vastzitten! Ik hou niet van het verleden, ik hou van mijn computer!"

"Mijn leven was zo mooi, ik wil niet sterveeheen!"  
"Ik vind het hier best wel hip anders. Maar ik zal je wel missen Simon!"

"Kunnen jullie NU ophouden met lawaai maken, afhandelen wat er af te handelen valt en dan helpen het schip te besturen?"

Jac k was ongemerkt achter hen verschenen, en had een blik in zijn ogen die duidelijk iemand omver kon bliksemen. Zijn dreadlocks wiegden een beetje in de zeewind, en één van zijn oren vertoonde vervaarlijke trilverschijnselen.

Simon keek hem overweldigd aan. "Is dit de kapitein?"

"Ohja." Maxim rolde met zijn ogen en begon zijn uitleg tegen Simon. "Dit, Simon, is 'Captain Jack Sparrow', vindt zichzelf echt helemaal het einde en loopt ons hier rond te commanderen. Free behandelt hem alsof hij de baas is, maar stiekem is het écht wel een sul en hij, whoa!"

Een knarsend geluid doorbrak voor een moment de perfect rustige omgeving en voor hij het goed en wel besefte, had Maxim een zwaard tegen zijn keel gedrukt. "Nog iets wat je graag zou opmerken, lad?" Jack keek hem woest aan, zijn hand stevig om het gevest van zijn wapen geklemd. "Want je bent nu in een ideale positie om het te zeggen."

Maxim kreeg echter niets anders dan gepiep uit zijn keel en staarde met open mond naar het wapen dat tegen hem gehouden werd. Jack drukte het wapen nog iets dichter tegen zijn huid en boog voorover. "Ik heb behoorlijk geduld gehad met dit stel kinderen, heb zelfs geluisterd naar de grootste onzin en toegestaan dat mensen hier zomaar mee op mijn schip komen en rondlopen, zonder ook maar te weten wat ze doen. Ik heb getolereerd dat hier gedanst en gedronken werd, maar ik verwacht ook iets van respect terug, savvy? Als je niet aanstaat mijn bevelen te volgen, kan je altijd nog gezellig gaan zwemmen met de haaien, die zullen het vast wel fijn vinden om iets anders te eten dan vis. Zolang je op mijn schip bent, sta je onder mijn orders, right?"

Maxim knikte heftig en leunde achterover, proberend te ontsnappen aan het koude ijzer. "Mooi."

Met een korte duw tegen zijn borst belandde Maxim op het dek, diep ademend en met beide handen om zijn nek. Ayla en Johannes knielden bij hem neer om te zien of hij okay was, en Free keek naar haar nagels en mompelde iets dat verdacht veel leek op 'ik had hen gewaarschuwd'.

"Is hij altijd zo?" Fluisterde Simon in het oor van Anja, die haar schouders ophaalde. "Ik denk dat we misschien toch maar moeten aanvaarden dat we in het verleden of zoiets zitten en dat hij de baas is."

Simon knikte. "Strak plan. Ehm, Meneer de Kapitein Jack Sparrow?"

"Hmn?" Jack stak zijn zwaard weer terug in zijn riem en richtte zijn blik op Simon.

"Ik heb mijn opdracht met de zakken volbracht en ik moest u vragen of ik.. Een fles.. Rum mocht en weer in mijn bootje mocht .. Stappen?" Zijn stem werd zwakker naarmate dat hij besefte wat voor een vreemde vraag hij in feite stelde.

Jack daarentegen, leek absoluut niet verbaasd en gaf een knikje naar Free, die de hint begreep en snel naar de voorraadruimte rende voor een fles. "Wie heeft die opdracht gegeven, lad?"

"Ik weet niet wie het was. Een donkere vrouw met vreemde kleren en zo. Ze stond ineens in mijn slaapkamer, erg vreemd. Dus ik deed maar wat ze zei.. Meneer."

Jack plaatste een hand onder zijn kin en leek na te denken. "Je hebt geluk dat wij je hebben opgepikt en niet iemand anders, moet ik zeggen. Deze wateren zijn bijster gevaarlijk. Ben je zeker dat je terug in dat bootje wilt?"

Simon slikte. "Ik ben nergens zeker van, maar het lijkt me het beste gewoon te luisteren naar wat ze me vertelde. Dus het spijt me dat ik u op uw schip gestoord heb, maar ik ben zo weer weg."

"Off ya go then. Ya have me blessing." En met deze woorden besloot de beruchte piratenkapitein dat het best was dat deze jongen weer wegging. Hij had het op dit moment al moeilijk genoeg.

Anja en Simon staarden zijn rug na toen hij weer wegwandelde, de rest van de mensjes die op de grond zaten helemaal vergeten. "Ik kan niet geloven dat we serieus met zo'n persoon opgescheept zitten. Hij leek zo aardig en.. Jack Sparrow-ish gisteren. Nu is hij gewoon zo serieus. Bah."

Simon wierp haar een medelijdende blik toe. "Ik ben blij dat ik weer weg ben zometeen. Ik wens jullie het grootste geluk nog verder, in ieder geval. Anja, tot snel, hoop ik. Probeer niet vermoord te worden en dat soort dingen." Hij schudde haar stevig de hand en nam de fles rum in ontvangst van Free, die hem nog snel bedankte. "No prob, Freddie."

Hij zwaaide nog eventjes naar de rest van de mensen en klom weer in zijn bootje, dat hij afduwde tegen de rand en langzaam wegdobberde naar de horizon.

Free beet op haar lip en wisselde een vreemde blik met Anja. "Deze tocht wordt maar vreemder en vreemder, niet?"

"Uhu, girl, uhu. Simon die hier even op komt duiken en dan weer verdwijnt, totaal niet overdonderd dat we hier in het verleden zitten, zakken met modern spul en een brief dat we dingen moeten veranderen? Ik begrijp het allemaal niet meer hoor. Free?"

Free had halverwege Anja's uitleg echter besloten om Jack toch nog even gezelschap te houden, want ze was bovenal nog steeds een fangirl en zou dus geen kans voorbij laten gaan om een gesprek te hebben met haar idool.

**_Pampampampaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam.  
Wat moet er veranderd worden? ö En wie is de geheimzinnige.. Tidakaca? Diegene die kan raden waar de afkorting voor staat, daar schrijf ik een oneshot voor, want het is niet zo simpel. XD Maar als je logisch nadenkt.. Dus ja, probeer het maar uit te vinden. :D_**

**_ Johannes: -sneakt het hoofdstuk in- Hallo hallo beste lezertjes! Ik zie dat mijn allergeliefdste schrijfster weer liever verhaaltjes schrijft over Jack Sparrow dan het verhaal dat enkel over mij gaat af te maken. Dat is wel prettig natuurlijk.  
Free: Johannes.. Zucht. Ik ben bezig met jouw verhaal, maar ik zit een beetje vast.  
Johannes: EN DAN MAAK JIJ MIJ OOK ZO NOG ONTZETTEND OOC IN DIT VERHAAL T_T  
Free: -knuffelt Johannes-  
Jack: GEEN geknuffel op mijn schip. Ik HAAT geknuffel op mijn schip.  
Kraken: -Duikt op uit het water en omarmt Jack-  
Jack: O____________________O DIT IS WAAROM IK KNUFFELEN HAAT.  
Kraken: Arghwoaaaabrrrrbloaaaaaaaaaaah  
Jack: Ik vind jou ook écht heel erg lief, maar ik ben gewoon niet zo voor al dat kameraadschappelijk gedoe.  
Kraken: Awhoaaaaaabgggggghieuwsdkghq?  
Jack: Nu moet je niet beledigd zijn, ik bedoel het goed.  
Kraken: WQSDGHAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOORRRRR.  
Jack: Ik heb je helemaal niet bedrogen met een zeeschildpad O_O  
Kraken: Whoooooooooooooooooo. T____T  
Jack: Oh bugger. -Wordt neergegooid op schip door Kraken-  
Kraken: -Verdwijnt weer in het water-  
Free: Toch iets pro knuffelen nu Jackie-pooh?  
Jack: Zal dan wel.  
Free: -Knuffelt Jack- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah -Tevreden zucht-  
Davy Jones: Jullie hebben de Kraken gekwetst-uh.  
Free: BEN JIJ HIER NU WEER? JIJ VERKNALT MIJN VERHAAL.  
Johannes: Oeeh, meneer Davy, meneer Davy! U bent cool B)  
Davy Jones: .. Dat zal dan wel-uh. Maar nu moet ik jullie vervloek-uh. Of jullie moeten luisteren naar mijn verhaal over de octopus-uh.  
Free/Johannes/Jack: Vervloek ons maar.  
Davy Jones: -_-' IK WORD OOK ALTIJD GEDISCRIMINEERD! LIGT HET AAN MIJN UITERLIJK OF ZO?_**

**_Steven: En we zijn weer goed op gang vandaag.._**

**_Davy Jones: Wat doe JIJ hier-uh?  
Steven: -Slaat Jones KO- En nu, weg uit dit hoofdstuk.  
Jack/Free/Johannes: O___O -vluchten weg voor enge Steven-  
Steven: -Kijkt om zich heen en ziet dat er niemand meer is- Krakie.. Krakie.. Ze zijn weg! We hebben het rijk alleen!  
Kraken: -Komt weer boven en omarmt Steven-  
Steven: -Zucht tevreden- Ik hou van je.  
Kraken: Whoraaaaaaagh.  
Steven: My life is so good._**

**_THE END._**

**_Dude. Wat een vreemde relaties ontspringen aan mijn brein. See ya next time!_**

**_Lots of luv and rum,_**

**_CaptainSparrow-luv _**


End file.
